


That's the Draw

by webofdreams89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens nearly every time Allison sleeps over and Lydia can only wonder what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the Draw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsandgraces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/gifts).



> I don't think there are any major triggers in the story, just talk of some violence, angst, and pining mostly

Allison shifts in her sleep just a little, her hair fanned over her face, brushing Lydia’s cheeks.  She’s facing Allison, marveling at how once again the girl started out facing away from her and in less than an hour, turned into Lydia’s warmth, just lying there so close.  It happens nearly every time Allison sleeps over and Lydia can only wonder what that means.

 

Lydia could touch her hair right now if she wanted to.  She’d only have to extend her fingertips and run her fingers through it.  Feel how soft and silky it is, stroke it like she’s always wanted to.  But she curls her fingers into a fist and tucks it under her chin instead.  Allison isn’t awake and Lydia won’t touch her like that without her permission. 

 

Even in her head, it sounds a little silly.  She and Allison have been best friends for long enough to know that Allison wouldn’t mind, not really, if she just smoothed the hair from her eyes.  But after everything that’s already been taken away from them, after everything that’s happened to them that was beyond their control, Lydia won’t do that to her.  Allison just means too much. 

 

*

 

Lydia’s pulling books from bag and stuffing them into her locker and sparing a glance down the hall every fifth second or so.  Allison’s down there talking to Isaac and judging by their thin-pressed lips and stiff stances, they’re fighting again.  They’re falling apart, slowly, but everyone can see the way their relationship has been imploding ever since it began with too much stacked against them from the get go. 

 

Some part of Lydia feels like she should be happy about it, and yeah maybe some part of her is, but she really hates to see Allison so miserable all the time. 

 

“Hey Lydia,” Scott says as he stops next to her.  He gives her a bright smile and it makes her feel a little better.  Two years ago, Lydia could never have imagined being friends with Scott McCall of all people, but now he’s one of the closest, well-intentioned friends she’s ever had. 

 

She returns his smile, some witty quip ready on her tongue, but stops when she sees him looking down the hall at Allison and Isaac, who are now facing each other and talking in hurried, hushed voices.  A frown falls onto his face as he watches for a moment before catching Lydia’s eye and forcing another smile onto his face.  She’s seen the way his eyes linger on Isaac when he thinks no one is looking, and understands.

 

Lydia shuts her locker and slings her bag over her shoulder, offering him her arm.  “Nothing to see here, right Scott?” she asks.  His eyes flicker back to the arguing couple down the hall before he nods.  He takes her arm and she pulls him in the opposite direction. 

 

“It’ll be okay,” she says when they’re out of supernatural hearing range.

 

He gives her a wry smile.  “Are you trying to reassure me or yourself, Lydia?” he asks.  Ah, Lydia thinks, so he knows. 

 

“Maybe just a little of both,” she says with what she hopes is a nonchalant shrug.  If he sees through it, he doesn’t comment on it because Scott’s kind like that.

 

Scott lightly bumps her with his shoulder.  “You’re right, Lydia.  We’ll definitely be okay,” and it’s the tone of Scott’s voice more than anything that has Lydia believing that it just might be possible. 

 

*

 

It was while Allison was away in France for the summer that it first dawned on Lydia that maybe she liked Allison in a way that wasn’t quite platonic friendship.

 

Jackson had just blown town for London, and it surprised her how little his leaving affected her.  She was much more preoccupied with the summer’s loss of her best friend than that boy that was supposed to be the love of her life or something equally revolting. 

 

Her summer stretched out into a long hollow feeling that she tried to fill with faceless boys and text books and supernatural research.  She’d been pouring over a tome on loan from Deaton – Scott vouched for her – and was hit with huge jolt of clarity when she came across a mention of the Argent family and then Lydia knew.

 

There wasn’t really anything Lydia could do because even when Allison came back, she was still pining over Scott and then moved on to pining over Isaac.

 

Aiden was an okay distraction while it lasted, but being with him always left an awful pit in her stomach and it had nothing to do with the fact that he wasn’t Allison.  The sex had been alright, enjoyable even, but Boyd’s dying face and Erica’s wicked smirk haunted her dreams at night and the guilt got to her.

 

So she broke it off and watched from afar as Allison and Isaac seemed to collapse into each other kind of like she had with Scott the year before, but this time it was a lot angstier now that they were drowning in supernatural bullshit and not just neck deep in it.  That was also around the time she first took notice of the long looks Scott gave his new roommate when his back was turned.  It was petty, but it made Lydia feel a little better knowing she wasn’t the only one hurting.

 

She went on dates here and there and even said yes to Stiles at one point, but that had been disastrous from beginning to end and they mutually agreed, for the sake of their friendship, to never bring it up again.

 

It hurts, but Lydia does what she can to listen to Allison vent and be a sounding board for her.  It’s the best she can do.

 

*

 

Ever since Allison, Scott, and Stiles became surrogate sacrifices for their parents and Beacon Hills became a beacon again, it feels as if they’ve been dealing with a constant onslaught.  The latest headache in a long line of them is a coven of dark witches must have taken a page from Jennifer Blake’s book, only in this case they want to get their hands on a true alpha.  And of course it was Peter that alerted them in the first place and of course he ended up betraying them too, killing two of them before the other two surrendered.  So then it was a fight against Peter Hale all jacked up on the magic equivalent of 1-up mushrooms.

 

No one in the pack left the battle that night without varying degrees of injury and at least a few more years’ worth of necessary therapy, but at least Peter was dead for good this time after Derek ripped his throat out. 

 

They burned him this time, just to be safe.

 

Lydia noticed that Allison and Isaac were acting weird again since Scott jumped in front of Isaac and saved his life.  Isaac couldn’t take his eyes off of him, but Allison didn’t seem all that concerned by it.  Maybe she wasn’t.

 

Lydia hadn’t done anything all that heroic that night, not like the rest of them but her expertise ran more towards the before than the during or after.  Allison still followed her home that night like she did after a lot of their big fights and tumbled into Lydia’s 1000 thread count sheets completely sweaty and dirty.  She’d long ago given up bitching about it because it never made a difference and it wasn’t long before Lydia’ began doing the same thing.

 

They lay there just breathing for a long time.  She isn’t sure if it’s just her, but Lydia thinks something feels different this time and not just because Peter Hale is little more than dust in the wind. 

 

At one point, Lydia rolls onto her side to face Allison.  Her eyes are closed but Lydia can tell she isn’t sleeping.  She reaches to curl her fingers around Allison’s arm but hesitates.  Somehow Allison knows or must sense it or something because her eyes snap open and she’s looking at Lydia with an expression she’s never seen on Allison’s face before.

 

“I need you to touch me,” Allison says hoarsely.

 

“Allison?”

 

“Touch me, Lydia.  Please.” 

 

That’s all Lydia needs to hear before she’s rolling on top of Allison and crushing their lips together.  She grabs roughly at Allison’s breast through her shirt, shivering as Allison arches under her.

 

Their clothes end up in a heap next to the bed with Lydia’s face buried between Allison’s thighs, getting her off again and again.  At some point, Allison must decide that there’s only so much she can take because the next thing Lydia’s aware of is two of Allison’s fingers buried in her cunt while her tongue worked Lydia’s clit.

 

She screams as she comes and Allison comments that hearing it so much better than her banshee cry.

 

They eventually collapse on the bed, tangled together with Allison’s ear pressed to the palpitations of Lydia’s heart.

 

*

 

When Lydia wakes up the next morning, Allison is gone.

 

It isn’t the first time Allison left before Lydia woke up in the morning, but it’s different now, Lydia though Allison knew that.

 

At school, Lydia hears Allison call her name down the hall and she pretends not to hear her, so damned angry and mostly with herself.  At lunch, she sees Allison and Isaac smiling together at the table the pack always sits at so she turns around and heads to the library because she just does not want to deal with it. 

 

Ten minutes into the lunch period, Allison texts and asks where she is.  Lydia ignores it and turns back to her AP Physics homework. 

 

It isn’t until the end of the day when they’re all getting ready to go home that Allison finally manages to track Lydia down.

 

“Hey Lydia,” she says and Lydia can’t help but notice how beautiful she looks and happy she sounds.  It tugs at something inside Lydia that she wishes she could keep buried or at least hidden.

 

“Allison,” she replies stiffly, stuffing random textbooks into her bag even though she’s pretty sure she finished all her homework during school.

 

Allison frowns at her.  “What’s wrong?”

 

Lydia sighs and turns to her.  She doesn’t particularly want to deal with this now, but she’s always taken initiative and she likes that about herself.  “What are we doing, Allison?  I know you know how I feel about you, and you have a boyfriend.”

 

“I do know,” Allison says softly, “but I don’t have a boyfriend.”

 

Lydia scoffs.  “He’s about yay high,” she says, raising her hand far above her head, “has curly hair, and answers to the name Isaac.”

 

“We broke up,” Allison says.

 

Lydia doesn’t know what to that.  Her phone vibrates in her purse and she sees that she has a text message from Scott.

 

_I think things are finally looking up for us, Lydia_ , it reads.  Lydia looks down the hall, and sure enough Scott and Isaac are standing so close to each other, like they’re trying to somehow occupy the same space.  Scott gives her a smile and loops his arm through Isaac’s and they walk off together.

 

“So,” Lydia says, clearing her throat, “you’re single?”

 

Allison gives her that wide smile of hers.  “Isaac is in love with someone else and so am I.  But I’m hoping I won’t be single for very long.”

 

Lydia mulls this over for a few seconds.  “I don’t think you will be,” she murmurs before she buries her hand into Allison’s thick dark hair and yanks her forward.  Their lips meet and the kiss is a little harsh and painful with too much teeth, but Lydia loves it because this is the first time things in her life have felt so completely, entirely right.  


End file.
